


Love Always, Marinette

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't tell me you've figured out who took her?" Sabine looked at me like I was an idiot."Well, obviously not. But I have had some clues...""Where from?!" She gushed. I gulped and told her."From her diary."•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•Adrien Agreste has dated Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever since the first day of the new year, when they were both 14. Now, in grade 11, Marinette suddenly disappeared at the beginning on the new school term. It's up to Adrien to find out who has taken her. Will she ever return to him? Or will just be another missing person report, along with the 18 different cases?





	Love Always, Marinette

Hello everyone,

 

i will be editing this story with longer chapters and better themes soon, so if anything becomes weird, or chapters don't make sense, dont worry. This will will just become better and better.

 

Thanks for understanding,

 

Bug Out!

 

.:misschatxx:.

 

NEW NOTE THIS STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS UNTILL I FINISH!!!


End file.
